Kiki Star's Great Adventure
by MoeMelMel
Summary: Kiki Star is the shy daughter of Tsubaki and Black Star. This is about Kiki and her friends, Mikio, Youchi, Riki, Suki, Naynay, and Whywhy's adventures at shibusen.
1. Kiki's First Day

Kiki: Um, hi! Welcome to Kiki Star's Great Adventures. I know it kind of sucks so bear with it ok.

Rika: Hello, I'm Riki, Kiki's girlfriend!

Kiki: No. This is my best friend; we do not have any type of romance at all.

Riki: Oh come on! I love you!

Kiki: I know.

Miki: I love you too!

Youchi: We all love Kiki-chan!

Kiki: I feel the love.

It was my first day at Shibuden. I am a weapon named Kiki Star, of the Star Clan of ninjas. My father is the legendary assassin, Black Star. My mother is the beautiful Death Scythe, Tsubaki. I was so afraid that my hands were shaking. I didn't even know who my meister would be. I guess only I could tell my self that… Oh well. The bell rang, and I skipped toward the class room. That was when I bonked heads with Youchi, my future meister. "Crap!" he yelled, "who the heck did…" he looked at me for a second, "Stop crying idiot," he said as he stood up.

The tears were still swelling up in my eyes. "It's your fault too, you, you," I stuttered, "YOU MEANY FACE!" I looked at him with a pathetic look on my face. He looked at me, and started bursting out in laughter. "Um, what did I do?" I asked him, "Did I do something?" I felt so stupid. That is when I started bawling.

"Crap!" he responded, "Come on girly, don't cry, I can't talk to a girl property when she is this sad." He held out his hand. I reluctantly took it. He pulled me into a hug. "There," he said as I stopped crying. He looked at me seriously for a minute. "Hey girly, are you a weapon or a meister?" he stood in thought for about fifty seconds asked me, "And also, what the heck is your name?"

"A meisterless weapon," I sighed, "And my name is Kiki, Kiki Star." I took his hand and shook it happily. "Do you want to try me out?" I asked him.

He looked at me for a second and said, "Sure why not?" He held out his pale hand and smiled. I looked at him a bit nervous, and transformed. "Sweet!" he yelled as he held me, "What an awesome sword!" He swung me, but it wasn't terrible. He acted like he knew what he was doing, and we made a decent team. "Perfect," he said as I transformed back into my human state. He took my hand and kissed it softly, "I am Youchi," he told me, "Youchi Moon."

As of that moment I knew that I loved him. It wasn't his name, or his actions. It was his eyes. His eyes told me he would cherish me till the end. I stood up, and hugged him for no reason, but he still hugged me back. "It will be a pleasure working with you," I truthfully informed him. It felt like heaven in his arms.

Kiki: Well that was chapter 1.

Riki: Where am I?

Kiki: You and your man-whores will appear next time.

Riki: They aren't man-whores.

Kiki: Riki, they are freaking hot.

Riki: No, only one of them is.

Kiki: Sure.

Riki: Besides I would trade them for you! *gleaming eyes*

Kiki: Okay. That's my queue. Bye-bye desu~!

Riki: Huh? Um. Bye!


	2. Riki's Unrequitted Love

Riki: It's my time to shine!

Kiki: Good luck Riki-sama.

Riki: So you do love me!

Kiki: Riki-sama, I love you as my best friend, not as a lover.

Riki: For now my love, for now.

Kiki: Riki-sama I will never love you.

Riki: Oh come on dammit! I have loved you for years! Love me back!

Kiki: Okay then…

Riki's P.O.V.

It is my first day at Shibusen. My name is Riki; I am the daughter of the great Death The Kid, and Patty Thompson. Like my father I have two weapons, Naynay, and Whywhy. "Naynay," I said, "fetch me a glass of water please." Most people with two weapons have favorites. I am no exception to that, I prefer my dear Whywhy. Daddy loves both Aunty Liz and Mother, but she loves Mother more.

Anyways this story is about me and my love, you probably don't know who that is, and so I will tell you. She is sweet and beautiful, and her name is Kiki Star. "Hi Riki-sama," she said as she walked up to me. She was smiling cutely. She was wearing that cute shrine maiden like outfit I made for her; it had I long sleeve white kimono top, a red pleated skirt, and knee-high white socks. To top it off with her pail skin, amethyst eyes, turquoise hair, a cute figure, and a nice bust. It is too perfect. "Um, Riki-sama?" she said in her voice which is like bells, "You are drooling again." Crap I did it again, but then I noticed something, a boy. He is about our age. Crap, more competition. Tsk. We will see about that!

"Hello beautiful," I said as I pulled her away from the boy and hugged her, "How are you today?" I clung hard and refused to let go. She is mine dammit! Mine! "Oh my," I gasped as I looked at the boy, "a person is trying to steal my love away! Well you can't have her dammit!" I squeezed Kiki tightly and I scream, "LOVE ME DAMMIT!!!" I get a lot of weird stares from that.

"Yo, Nutzo," said a familiar annoying voice, "let the poor girl go." It was Naynay. Tsk. He returned from his task. "I think you are hurting her," he informed me. This boy gets on my nerves. Why can't he just leave me alone? After seeing that I won't let go he took the glass of water that he brought for me, and threw it in my face.

I wanted to tell him that he is a ******* idiot, and he should just go **** himself, but I wont. Instead I kicked him in his shin and when he grabbed his shin I head-butted him. That should show him. ******* idiot. He should know better than to mess with the daughter of the great Death The Kid. Ha!

"Ha…" he murmured under his breath, "you let go." Crap! I was too busy beating him up I forgot to hug Kiki-chan! Double crap! She left! Stupid Naynay! You once again ruined my chance for happiness!

"I'll kill you!" I yelled as I chased after my useless weapon. I hate him! I hate him! I HATE HIM!!!


	3. Mikio: The FairweatherFriend

Kiki: OMG!!!!! WE LIVE!!!!!

Riki: Finally, the author has some nerve!

Mikio: I know! So lazy! Oh, I'm Mikio the new character!

Kiki: The author designed 7 characters before she started; Kiki, Youchi, Riki, Naynay, Whywhy, Mikio, and Suki!

Mikio's POV

God, this sucks. It is my first day here at Shibuden. I'm a meister and my best friend is a weapon. Simple right? Wrong! She and I are "incompatible" so she wants to find a new meister! **** her…

I see a strange boy looking at me… I wonder if I ask him to be my weapon if he would consider it. "Hello," I said in my sugarcoated voice. I masked all anger in my heart with a thick frame.

The boy seemed surprised. He blushed softly. Pervert. Well I needed to partner up with SOMEBODY. "Hi," he introduced himself, "I'm Suki Midori." He seemed fairly okay.

"Suki-kun," I pondered, "are you a meister or a weapon?" I smiled flirtatiously. He wasn't my type, but if he was a weapon I need to make him get along with me. As long he follows me around like a dog on a leash I'll be fine.

"I'm a weapon," he said cautiously, probably making sure he said the right thing. When he saw me smirk seductively he gained more confidence, "In fact, I'm a scythe!"

Scythe, huh? Well actually I wanted something more… you know… ninja-like! Like Kiki-chan's mom! A scythe was too normal. My Dad is a death scythe too! "The Great Death Scythe, Soul Eater!" Pfft! Nothing great about that moron! My Mom is his meister, Maka. Grandpa was a scythe wile grandma was his meister… I don't want to partake in this damned family tradition! "Good!" I lied between my teeth. I took both of his hands in mine and asked, "Would you be my weapon?" I smiled and cocked my head to the left slightly.

His whole face lightened up. "Yes!" he exclaimed. Damned fool. He looked like a child waking up on Christmas morning to presents left by "Santa."

I saw Naynay walk by with Riki and whats-his-face. He looked handsome as ever. He flipped back his long scarlet bangs to reveal his brown eyes… Sexy… "Naynay!" I yelled out to him, "How are you!" I glomped him affectionately. I looked up to see his beautiful lips on his pale face… Scrumptious…

Naynay stepped back. He wasn't interested in anybody sadly… I turned to the other one. Kinda cute, but not nearly as gorgeous as my Naynay! "Hi," I said politely. Maybe he won't notice I forgot his name.

I see Kiki walking down the hall with a boy I don't recognize. "Miki-chi, Riki-sama, Naynay-kun, Whywhy-chan!" That was his name, Whywhy. She ran up and hugged me. Her smile was innocent; it just made me even more pissed. She started hugging everyone. She took extra time hugging Naynay… What's this! He patted her head! Not in a romantic way, but affectionately! Kinda like how a big brother pats his little sister's head.

The boy seemed anxious to have her let go. Could it be that he loves her! NO! Someone needs to fall in love with me first! I deserve it more than she does! "Who are you?" I asked nicely as I walked towards this new male who seemed like he was in love with my "best friend."

"I'm Youchi Moon, Kiki's meister." Tsk! She actually found herself a meister, and he is attractive. Well, more attractive then my weapon anyway. His eyes never left Kiki… ****, I think he is in love with her.

"Suki," I yelled, "let's go," He followed my lead and walked down the hall to the classroom where our first session would begin. I hope we don't do anything.

Kiki: I think our author has a dead brain…

Riki: Don't worry about her! *hugs Kiki*

Kiki: Okay Riki-sama…

Riki: … Kiki-chan…

Kiki: Yes???

Riki: I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABIES!!!

Kiki: Uhhhhhhhhhhh… Sorry but I am going to have to decline that offer. Until next time our lazy author decides to post, BYE-BYE!!!!!

Riki: I still wanna have Kiki's babies…

Kiki: … No…


End file.
